donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Reptile Rumble
Reptile Rumble is the third stage in Kongo Jungle and Donkey Kong Country. It comes after Ropey Rampage and before Coral Capers. Overview Reptile Rumble is a cave stage that starts out flat but as the Kongs progress, they must navigate several pits and varied terrain. Tires are common in this stage, needed to get to higher areas, but often an enemy will be nearby. Kritters often guard the upper or lower end of the sloped areas, Zingers usually lurk around tire areas, and Slippas guard the ground stage. It is the first cave stage, and introduces Slippas, the Tires and bouncing Kritters. There are seven Slippas, thirteen Kritters and four Zingers. Collectibles and secrets Minor *Bananas: 151 (includes bonuses, does not include ground-pound areas) *K-O-N-G Letters: **K: Found after the first two Kritters **O: Guarded by two Zingers. **N: After the star barrel in the area with several tires, guarded by a lone Zinger below it **G: At the end along the way up of the "tire staircase". *Extra Life Balloon **Red: In the middle of the first bonus stage. *Enguarde's Animal Token: Found near the end of the stage, in an area guarded by two Kritters. Special Barrels *DK Barrels: **Found on the platform above the second tire. **Found on the platform above the seventh tire after the star barrel. *Bonus Barrels: **Near the platform above the second Tire. *Star Barrel: Found shortly after the two Zingers. *Warp Barrel: When reaching the entrance to the first bonus area, Donkey and Diddy must jump onto the nearest ledge and hop high into the air. Then, it reveals a Warp Barrel that leads them to the exit sign and the letter G. This warp is exclusive to the Game Boy Advance version. Bonus Stages *To find the first bonus area, Donkey and Diddy must grab a barrel, head near the letter K and blast open the wall the closest to the letter with the barrel. In this area, the two must quickly crawl straight and nab the Extra Life Balloon quickly before it disappears. Then, they must exit by crawling through another wall. *To find the second bonus area, the monkeys must first go to a tire area after the first bonus stage with a DK Barrel nearby it. Then, the two must jump on an elevated piece of land and on the left is the Bonus Barrel which leads them to the second Bonus area. Here, the monkeys must jump in a Barrel Cannon which shoots them all the way across the abyss while collecting Bananas. A Banana Bunch is found at the end after blasting through all of the Barrel Cannons. Then, the two must go right to exit the area. *After collecting the letter N, the monkeys can find a high elevation of land with two barrels and a lower elevation with four Slippas in it. on the right of all four of the Slippas is a wall. The monkeys must be careful with the barrel or else they lose their chance to enter the bonus area. They must then throw the barrel at the wall to reveal a bonus area. When they find the area, they must bounce on a tire with a moving platform under it to collect all of the bananas. Then, they can exit the area by going on the right. Scrapbook * In this stage or any stage with Kritters, jump on three in a row without hitting the ground. * In this stage or any stage with Slippas, jump on three in a row without hitting the ground. Gallery Super Nintendo Entertainment System File:ReptileRumbleSlippa.png|Donkey and Diddy about to defeat a Slippa. File:ReptileRumbleBonusBarrel.png|Donkey and Diddy underneath the Bonus Barrel leading them to the second Bonus area. File:ReptileRumble.png|Donkey and Diddy about to obtain the letter N. File:ReptileRumbleZinger.png|Donkey and Diddy bouncing over a Zinger. diddy banana.jpg Game Boy Color File:ReptileRumbleColorOverworld.png|Reptile Rumble in the overworld. File:ReptileRumbleColorOverWorldJapan.png|Reptile Rumble in the overworld in the Japanese version. File:ReptileRumbleColorStart.png|Diddy at the start of Reptile Rumble. File:ReptileRumbleColorBouncingKritter.png|Diddy underneath a bouncing Kritter. File:ReptileRumbleColorletterK.png|Donkey next to the letter K. File:ReptileRumbleColorDKBarrel.png|Donkey next to a DK Barrel and a Bonus Barrel. File:ReptileRumbleColorbounceoffKritter.png|Diddy bouncing off a Kritter. File:ReptileRumbleColorletterO.png|Diddy next to a Zinger guarding the letter O. File:ReptileRumbleColorStarBarrel.png|Diddy underneath the Star Barrel. File:ReptileRumbleColorletterN.png|Diddy next to another Zinger which, this time, is guarding the letter N. File:ReptileRumbleColorBarrels.png|Diddy underneath a regular barrel and a DK Barrel. File:ReptileRumbleColorSlippas.png|Diddy next to a swarm of Slippas. File:ReptileRumbleColorBouncingKritters2.png|Diddy next to two bouncing Kritters under an Animal Token of Enguarde. File:ReptileRumbleColorExitSign.png|Donkey next to the exit sign. File:ReptileRumbleColorletterG.png|Diddy about to nab the letter G. File:ReptileRumbleColorEnd.png|Diddy at the end of Reptile Rumble. Game Boy Advance File:ReptileRumbleAdvanceOverworld.png|Reptile Rumble in the overworld. File:ReptileRumbleAdvanceStart.png|The start of Reptile Rumble. File:ReptileRumbleAdvanceKletter.png|Donkey and Diddy underneath the letter K. File:ReptileRumbleAdvanceBonus.png|Donkey and Diddy underneath the Bonus Barrel leading them to the second bonus area. File:ReptileRumbleAdvancePhoto.png|Diddy bouncing on three Kritters to obtain a photograph. File:ReptileRumbleAdvanceSlippaDefeat.png|Donkey and Diddy defeating three Slippas to obtain a photograph. Trivia *When Donkey and Diddy are blasted from the third bonus area in Reptile Rumble, two Slippas which wander around a pit are missing. Facing the pit reveals just one Slippa, but the other Slippa doesn't appear unless the pit is out of view. *This is the only area in Kongo Jungle featuring Slippas. *A photograph of a Kritter can be found in this area by bouncing on a group of three blue bouncing Kritters. *Another photograph, with it being Slippa, can be found by bouncing on a group of three Slippas. External links *Walthrough de:Höhlenwahnsinn Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Kongo Jungle Stages Category:Cave Stages (theme)